


Perfect angles

by Hauntedclowndoll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Other, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedclowndoll/pseuds/Hauntedclowndoll
Summary: Major trigger warning for:TortureViolenceSex
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Perfect angles

**Author's Note:**

> Major trigger warning for:  
> Torture  
> Violence  
> Sex

It was getting late and Dave smiled. It was his favorite part of the day. He walked outside and looked at the taller man. They made their way to the basement and Dave couldn't help but giggle at the person in front of him. 

The girl was small, but not any younger than Dave. He looked up at the taller, stronger man and asked a simple question. "So what are we gonna do to her, Mark?". He looked down and laughed. "Whatever you want, dear."

Dave pulled out his hunting knife and squatted down, looking at the terrified girl. He giggled happily and cut her cheek, watching intently as the blood ran down her face. "Listen to me little lamb! We're going to kill you and how you act will help us decide if it'll be painful or quick, ok?" Mark watched, wanting to see how Dave would do his first time. He knew it wouldn't be the best, but he couldn't help but chuckle at how Dave was acting.

Dave watched her struggling and frowned. "I guessssss you'll die painfully!" He plugged in a soldering iron and picked up a few nails. He pulled her hand towards him and layed it on the floor, holding it down with his foot. He got a hammer and nailed each finger into the floor. She screamed, but nobody reacted.

After hours of torture she finally died. Dave looked up with wide, childlike eyes. He got up and smiled at Mark. "Did I do good??" Mark smiled and kissed his forehead. "You did amazing." Dave hugged Mark and sighed, glad he made his boyfriend proud. Mark picked him up and carried him inside. 

Dave laid on their bed, relaxing into the soft mattress. Mark got on top of Dave and kissed down his throat, softly bitting at him. He took off his pants and Dave's shirt. Dave pulled his pants off and kissed Mark softly, melting into him. Mark slowly slide into Dave, moaning in his ear. They're body's were so close, almost like they were meant for each other. 

Dave came first, quickly followed by Mark. They fell asleep in each other's arms, sleeping like angels.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
